Camshaft adjusters are technical assemblies for adjusting the phase relationship between a crankshaft and a camshaft in an internal combustion engine.
From WO 2011 032 805 A1, it is known to arrange a volume accumulator in a camshaft adjuster, wherein hydraulic liquid can be drawn from said volume accumulator by the pressure chambers in the event of a negative pressure.
FIG. 6 shows a camshaft adjuster including working chambers 76, 78 that are in communication with a volume accumulator 80 according to one known arrangement in the prior art.